The present invention relates to an electronic component and a method for manufacturing the same.
The request for speeding up information processing has become more and more intensified, and a growing number of semiconductor chips with high frequency have been developed year by year. In order to speed up the semiconductor operation, not only achieving high density and high performance of integrated chips but also improving characteristics of peripheral circuits is necessary. In particular, securing the stability of a transmission line and a power supply line is one of the requirements for the stable high-speed operation. Thus, it is not going too far to say that the main body of a semiconductor chip depends heavily on the peripheral devices.
A capacitor is one of the important devices that secure the stability of the transmission line and the power supply line. In order to realize the high-speed operation, not only should the capacitor have high frequency performance, but also the wiring led thereto should have low impedance.
In order to operate the semiconductor chip with high frequency, it is necessary to arrange the capacitor near the semiconductor chip so as to reduce wiring loss. Conventional methods are limited to those of forming a minute capacitor inside the semiconductor, and this is becoming insufficient for a further high-frequency stable operation. In addition, locating the capacitor in the circumference of the semiconductor chip causes a problem in that a mounted board becomes large.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problems noted above and to provide an electronic component and a method for manufacturing the same, wherein suppressing the size increase of the mounted area and locating a capacitor near a semiconductor chip can be realized at the same time.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention has configurations described below.
An electronic component according to the present invention includes electrode layers arranged in opposition to each other, a dielectric interposed between the electrode layers, a connecting electrode that is connected to at least one of the electrode layers, and penetrating electrodes that penetrate the electronic component without being connected to the electrode layers. Since the electronic component of the present invention includes the penetrating electrodes, it is possible, for example, to mount the electronic component of the present invention on a wiring board and dispose another electronic component (for example, a semiconductor chip) thereon to connect this electronic component to the wiring board via the penetrating electrode. Also, since the electronic component of the present invention includes the electrode layers and the dielectric that is interposed between the electrode layers, it is possible, for example, to form a capacitor in the electronic component. As a result, while suppressing the size increase in a mounted area, the capacitor can be arranged near the semiconductor chip, thereby realizing a high frequency driving of the semiconductor chip and suppressing the size increase of the mounted area at the same time.
It is preferable that the penetrating electrodes mentioned above penetrate the electronic component in a direction substantially in parallel to the deposition direction of the electrode layer and the dielectric. The electronic component with such a configuration is easy to manufacture.
In the electronic component of the present invention described above, the penetrating electrodes are arranged like lattice points, the electrode layers include a first electrode layer and a second electrode layer arranged between the penetrating electrodes, and the first electrode layer and the second electrode layer are arranged so as to be crossed with each other like a lattice when seen from a penetrating direction of the penetrating electrodes and so that the dielectric is interposed therebetween. Alternatively, the electrode layers may include a first electrode layer and a second electrode layer that are arranged so as to have a facing portion with a predetermined size and so that the dielectric is interposed therebetween. With this configuration, a capacitor with a desired capacity can be formed easily in the electronic component.
In the electronic component of the present invention, the connecting electrode can be a lead electrode that is formed in the same plane as the penetrating electrode. In other words, the lead electrode and the penetrating electrode can be formed so as to be exposed to the same surface of the electronic component. With this configuration, the lead electrode can be connected to the wiring board, which is used for supplying voltage to the electrode layers in the electronic component, on the same plane as the penetrating electrode (for example, the bottom surface or the top surface of the electronic component) in a similar manner. As a result, the mounted area can be further decreased. Also, another electronic component that is disposed on the electronic component of the present invention can be connected to the lead electrode easily.
In addition, in the electronic component of the present invention, the connecting electrode can be an external electrode that is formed in a different plane than the penetrating electrode. For example, the penetrating electrode is formed so as to be exposed to the upper and lower outer surfaces of the electronic component, and the connecting electrode (the external electrode) is formed on the peripheral surface of the electronic component. With this configuration, when mounting the electronic component of the present invention on the wiring board, the external electrode can be soldered to the wiring board easily.
In the electronic component of the present invention, it is preferable that a plurality of capacitance forming regions are formed between the first electrode layers and the second electrode layers. Thus, a capacitor can be formed inside the electronic component.
It is preferable that the connecting electrodes that are connected to the first electrode layers and the second electrode layers forming the capacitance forming regions are insulated from each other. With this configuration, a plurality of independent capacitors can be formed inside the electronic component.
Furthermore, when the capacitance forming regions with different capacitances are formed, a plurality of capacitors with different capacity can be formed inside the electronic component.
Next, a method for manufacturing the electronic component according to the first configuration of the present invention is described in the following. The method for manufacturing the electronic component including a plurality of metal thin films and dielectric thin films includes (i) depositing a metal thin film, (ii) depositing a dielectric thin film having an opening, and (iii) performing (i) and (ii) a plurality of times, so that the metal thin films are electrically connected to each other via the opening. With this configuration, a simple method can connect desired metal thin films to each other among metal thin films that are layered in the electronic component. Therefore, lead electrodes are formed on the metal thin films that are connected in this manner, enabling a plurality of metal thin films, which are connected, to function as electrode layers with the same electric potential.
In the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the first configuration of the present invention, the dielectric thin film having the opening can be obtained by depositing the dielectric thin film and then irradiating a laser beam to a predetermined portion to remove a part of the dielectric thin film. Thus, the dielectric thin film with the opening can be formed easily and efficiently on a desired position in a precise manner.
It is preferable that the laser beam is a carbon dioxide gas laser. Thus, only the dielectric thin film can be removed efficiently without causing a deterioration of the metal thin film.
Alternatively, in the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the first configuration of the present invention, the dielectric thin film having the opening may be obtained by oil masking. Thus, the dielectric thin film with the opening can be formed easily and efficiently at low cost.
It is preferable that an oil used for the oil masking is a hydrocarbon-based oil, a mineral oil or a fluorocarbon oil. Since these oils have an excellent wettability to the metal thin film and reliably prevent the resin thin film material from adhering, the opening with a clear border can be formed reliably.
Also, in the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the first configuration of the present invention, it is preferable that, after (iii), a part of the metal thin film is exposed to a surface of the layered product that is obtained in a deposition direction. With this configuration, the exposed portion of the metal thin film can be made into the lead electrode.
It is preferable that a conductive substance is put on a surface to which the metal thin film is exposed. In other words, it is preferable that the conductive substance is adhered to the exposed portion of the metal thin film so as to be on the same plane as or protrude from the outer surface of the electronic component because of easy leading out of the electrode and connection to the wiring board and the other electronic components.
Next, a method for manufacturing the electronic component according to the second configuration of the present invention is described in the following. The method for manufacturing the electronic component including a plurality of dielectric thin films includes depositing a dielectric thin film having an opening in a predetermined portion a plurality of times, so that a layered product that comprises the dielectric thin film with a penetrating hole that penetrates in a deposition direction is obtained. With this configuration, a simple method can form the penetrating hole for the penetrating electrode that penetrates the electronic component in the deposition direction.
In the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the second configuration of the present invention, the dielectric thin film having the opening can be obtained by depositing the dielectric thin film and then irradiating a laser beam to a predetermined portion to remove a part of the dielectric thin film. Thus, the dielectric thin film with the opening can be formed easily and efficiently on a desired position in a precise manner.
It is preferable that the laser beam is a carbon dioxide gas laser. Thus, removing only the dielectric thin film can be done efficiently.
Alternatively, in the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the second configuration of the present invention, the dielectric thin film having the opening may be obtained by oil masking. Thus, the dielectric thin film with the opening can be formed easily and efficiently at low cost.
It is preferable that an oil used for the oil masking is a hydrocarbon-based oil, a mineral oil or a fluorocarbon oil. Since these oils have an excellent wettability to the metal thin film and reliably prevent the resin thin film material from adhering, the opening with a clear border can be formed reliably.
Also, in the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the second configuration of the present invention, it is preferable that, after a plurality of times of depositing the dielectric thin films, a conductive substance is filled in the penetrating hole of the layered product that is obtained. Thus, a penetrating electrode that penetrates the electronic component in the deposition direction can be obtained. In this case, it is preferable that the surface of the filled conductive substance is made to be on the same plane as or slightly protrude from the outer surface of the layered product because of the easy connection to the wiring board and the other electronic components.
Next, a method for manufacturing the electronic component according to the third configuration of the present invention includes forming a metal thin film that is patterned in a predetermined shape, forming a dielectric thin film having an opening in a region where the metal thin film is not formed, forming a metal thin film that is patterned in a predetermined shape in a region without the opening on the dielectric thin film, and filling a conductive substance in the opening. With this configuration, a simple method can form a penetrating electrode that penetrates the electronic component in the deposition direction and is not connected to the metal thin film in the electronic component. In addition, a desired circuit configuration that is independent of such a penetrating electrode can be provided to the same electronic component. Thus, it is possible, for example, to mount the electronic component obtained by the method of the present invention on a wiring board and dispose another electronic component (for example, a semiconductor chip) thereon to connect this electronic component to the wiring board via the penetrating electrode. Also, since the electronic component obtained by the method of the present invention includes the metal thin films and the dielectric thin film that is interposed between the metal thin films, it is possible, for example, to form a capacitor in the electronic component. As a result, while suppressing the size increase of a mounted area, the capacitor can be arranged near the semiconductor chip, thereby realizing a high frequency driving of the semiconductor chip and suppressing the size increase of the mounted area at the same time.
In the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the third configuration of the present invention, it is preferable that the conductive substance is electrically insulated from the metal thin films. With this configuration, for example, a circuit board and the other electronic component are electrically connected to each other via the penetrating electrode as if there was not the electronic component of the present invention between them.
Also, in the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the third configuration of the present invention, it is preferable that said metal thin films are formed so as to be substantially stripe-shaped. With this configuration, the electronic component having the above configuration can be manufactured efficiently.
It is preferable that the substantially stripe-shaped metal thin film is formed so that a direction of the stripe crosses the one formed thereunder (so that stripe directions of a metal thin film and its adjacent metal thin film are like skew lines). Thus, since the metal thin films above and below the dielectric thin film have a predetermined overlapped portion in the deposition direction, a capacitance forming region can be formed in this portion. The directions of the stripes of the metal thin films do not have to cross perpendicularly, and may cross obliquely.
Also, in the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the third configuration of the present invention, it is preferable that both of the metal thin films that are formed on both sides of the dielectric thin film overlap with a predetermined size in a deposition direction. Thus, a patterning shape of the metal thin film can be designed optionally, and the capacitance forming region can be formed at the same time.
Also, in the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the third configuration of the present invention, it is preferable that an electrode that is electrically connected to at least a part of the metal thin films is formed on a surface substantially perpendicular to a surface on which the metal thin film is formed. With this configuration, the electronic component having an external electrode on a surface different from the surface on which the penetrating electrode is formed (the outer surface of the electronic component to which the penetrating electrode is exposed) can be obtained.
It is preferable that a plurality of the electrodes are formed and a part of or all of the electrodes are electrically insulated from each other. Thus, a plurality of independent capacitors can be formed in the electronic component. Also, changing the size and number of the metal thin films connected to one electrode can change a capacitance of each capacitor.
It is preferable that the electrodes are formed by a method including one of thermal spraying, plating and applying. Thus, the external electrode can be formed efficiently.
In the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the third configuration of the present invention, it is preferable that the dielectric thin film has a second opening in a region where the metal thin films are formed and electrically connects both of the metal thin films that are formed on both sides of the dielectric thin film via the second opening. With this configuration, a simple method can connect desired metal thin films to each other among metal thin films that are layered in the electronic component. Therefore, lead electrodes are formed on the metal thin films that are connected in this manner, enabling a plurality of metal thin films, which are connected, to function as electrode layers with the same electric potential.
In the above configuration, the dielectric thin film having the opening (and the second opening) can be obtained by depositing the dielectric thin film and then irradiating a laser beam to a predetermined portion to remove a part of the dielectric thin film. Alternatively, the dielectric thin film having the opening (and the second opening) also can be obtained by oil masking.
In the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the third configuration of the present invention, the patterned metal thin film can be formed by forming the metal thin film after applying a solid mask or an evaporative mask, or by forming the metal thin film followed by a laser etching. With this configuration, the metal thin film with a desired shape can be obtained easily and efficiently.
Next, a method for manufacturing the electronic component according to the fourth configuration of the present invention includes obtaining a layered product by a plurality of times of depositing a metal thin film that is patterned in a predetermined shape and a dielectric thin film, forming a hole in the layered product in a deposition direction, and filling a conductive substance in the hole. With this configuration, an opening is not formed in the dielectric thin film while manufacturing the layered product and a hole is formed after obtaining the layered product, thereby simplifying the apparatus for manufacturing the layered product.
In the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the fourth configuration of the present invention, the hole can be a penetrating hole that is formed so as not to penetrate said metal thin films. Thus, the penetrating electrode can be formed easily.
Also, a plurality of layers of the metal thin film are formed and the hole is formed so that a part of the metal thin films is exposed to an inner wall of the hole. Then, filling the conductive substance so as to be connected to the exposed metal thin film can form a lead electrode easily. It is possible for the hole here to penetrate or not to penetrate the electronic component.
In the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the fourth configuration of the present invention, it is preferable that the hole is formed by irradiating a laser beam. With this configuration, the hole can be formed efficiently. The laser beam source used here is preferably selected considering whether or not it penetrates the metal thin film layers at the same time.
In addition, in the above-described method for manufacturing the electronic component of the fourth configuration of the present invention, an electrode that is electrically connected to at least a part of the metal thin films also can be formed on a surface substantially perpendicular to a surface on which the metal thin film is formed. With this configuration, the electronic component can have an external electrode on a surface different from the surface on which the holes are formed.